The business of a call center, also known as a customer center, is to provide rapid and efficient interaction between agents and customers (or prospective customers). Existing solutions require the purchase of multiple hardware and software components, typically from different vendors, to achieve the business goals of the customer center. The use of separate systems of components leads to a variety of problems. For instance, each system typically has its own method of configuration and its own user interface. Thus, exchanging data between the systems typically requires additional work by someone at the customer center.
Furthermore, customer centers are continually tasked with striking a balance between service quality, efficiency, effectiveness, revenue generation, cost cutting, and profitability, among others. As a result, today's customer center agents are charged with mastering multiple data sources and systems, delivering consistent service across customer touch points, up-selling, cross-selling, and saving at-risk customers, while winning new ones.
Data in the data sources and systems is typically stored in a structured database. The structured database is continually changing and growing due to the technological changes and development of customer centers. Because of compliance regulations, the structured database typically stores data for the recorded contacts for a long duration, such as seven (7) to ten (10) years. Thus, the structured database is increasingly large in size of storage and complicated to use, which may result in the increase of maintenance and licensing costs, the addition of more hardware, and the unreliable predictability in performance in querying the structured database.